wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Island
Love Island is the Lungarian-speaking edition of the international dating reality television series Love Island. The series follows a group of contestants, known as Islanders, living in isolation from the outside world in a luxurious villa in Ćorsa for the summer. Islanders must attempt to find love with the others in the villa, pairing up into couples to compete in challenges. Each week, new Islanders are added to the villa, leaving an uneven number; after these new Islanders arrive, 'recouplings' begin, where Islanders may choose to leave their couple for someone else. If no one picks you to be in a couple, you are sent home. In the end, the winning couple is chosen by the viewers at home, and are awarded a prize of $100,000. The series is a coproduction between LRT Blu in Lungary, RTH2 in Haff, and ERF3 in Efterland. Following its premiere on 6 June 2016, the series became a ratings win for the three networks, and one of the most-watched reality programs in the three nations. The show has been hosted by Gina Kummert since its inception in 2016, and has run for four seasons. Format Each season of Love Island begins with about five or six male and five or six female Islanders arriving in their luxurious villa home in Breza. The original Islanders pair up with each other based on first impressions, but over the duration of the season are forced to "recouple" as new Islanders move into the villa. In these recouplings, Islanders may choose to stay with their current partner or choose someone new, leaving their partner single. Any Islander who remains single after a recoupling is eliminated from the show, and forced to immediately move out of the villa. Islanders can also be eliminated through a public vote, which happens frequently throughout the season and can eliminate individual Islanders or entire couples. Oftentimes, Islanders may be asked to eliminate another couple, whether they win this power through a challenge or are voted by viewers to receive the power to eliminate another. During the final week, the viewers vote for which couple they'd like to win the competition, and the couple with the most votes receives a collective $100,000 (or $50,000 each). The series airs five days a week from Monday through Friday. Apart from the premiere and finale episodes, the Monday through Thursday shows are not live and consist of highlight clips recorded from that week. Friday shows are hosted by Gina Kummert and aired live; it is during these live Friday broadcasts that most eliminations take place and new Islanders arrive in the villa. Whilst in the villa, each Islander is given their own cell-phone with which they may interact with other Islanders through texting, or receive texts from production members informing them of upcoming challenges, recouplings, or eliminations. Islanders and couples are typically tasked with several challenges intended to task their mental and physical capabilities or compatibility as a couple; performing well in these tasks can lead to rewards or special powers within the villa. Islanders can also be sent on dates outside the villa, whether it be by winning challenges or being selected by production members. Spin-offs For the first season, a weekly recap show Love Island: The Aftershow was hosted by Kummert on Saturdays, and broadcast through LRT Blu's website. The recap show saw Kummert discussing the events that had transpired in the villa that week, and gave sneak peaks at scenes that did not make the main broadcast. Prior to the beginning of the second season, it was revealed that Love Island: The Aftershow would be retooled into The After Island, a televised weekly recap show, hosted by Kummert. The After Island airs on Saturday nights on LRT Blu, RTH2, and ERF3, and consists of Kummert recapping the events of the previous week, in addition to interviewing celebrity guests and former Islanders, and including a live studio audience. The After Island has continued airing in the third and fourth seasons as well. Villa The villa is located in Śanso Silo on the island of Ćorsa in Dalia, and is equipped with over 70 cameras to record the Islanders' every move. The villa consists of one large bedroom containing several double beds, forcing each Islander to share a bed with each other; however, there is a secret bedroom known as "The Hideaway", where couples may be invited to spend the night away from the other Islanders. The villa also includes an interview room, known as "The Hut", where Islanders may speak their minds regarding their situations and the other Islanders, and "The Pod", where Islanders may receive video messages from home or participate in certain challenges. The villa also has a pool, outdoor bar, lounge, and gym, several living room facilities, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. Seasons Category:2010s Lungarian reality television series Category:2016 Lungarian television series debuts Category:ERF3 series Category:LRT Blu series Category:Lungarian-language television series Category:RTH2 series Category:Television series filmed in Dalia